


Too Hot

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is hot as hell but Sanji still hasn't had the air con fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Inspired on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/64666740216/imagine-it-being-the-hottest-week-of-the-year) prompt.

Sanji was in the kitchen cooking up a storm as usual when he heard the cursing coming from the entrance of the apartment. 

"Goddamnit Sanji when the fuck do you plan on fixing that damn AC?" The blond reduces the fire of the pan he has on the stove and goes meet with his roommate. 

He finds the man already in the living room and just as the cook had expected the other man was shirtless and in the process of taking off his pants. Sanji stood motionless simply admiring god's handiwork on the other man. Well, toned muscles that glistened with small droplets of sweat thanks to the heat. The blond is lost in his reverie when he hears the sound of the pair of pants being discarded on the floor. 

"Zoro, you asshole! At least put those in the washer!" He didn't give the other man any chance to do as he was told (not that he had any intention to), and picked up the discarded clothes himself. 

"Seriously, do I have to do everything around here?" Sanji complained. 

"You're not doing a very good job either! Is has been whole damn week and the AC is still broken, you idiot!" Zoro countered. 

Sanji came back in a flash meaning to grab Zoro by the shirt but was met with the man's bare chest instead. His hands wandered as if they had a mind of their own and suddenly all the insults he meant to yelled at his roommate died on his throat as he felt the heat rise on his own body. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro's voice sounded rough to Sanji. The man almost whimpered closing his eyes. He wouldn't be able to take this any longer. 

"Fine, I'll call tomorrow." He concedes and escapes back to the kitchen.

 

Omake

Nami and Zoro had been friends for many years. It all began with a drinking contest and a debt to be paid by the loser. Years later, Nami was still Zoro's best drinking partner, able to drink as much as him without passing out.  
They had been drinking on a particular night at Zoro's apartment while Sanji was at work when Nami brought up the topic of Zoro's roommate. 

"That guy totally has the hots for you." She smiled amused. 

"That perverted cook? Please, I've seen how he looks at you."

The orange haired woman winked at him playfully. 

"Jealous?" 

"Shut up!" Zoro told her and took.another swig of his beer. 

"I know!" Without another word the woman stood up and pushed the coffee table under the AC and climbed up.

"What the hell are you doing, Nami?" 

"I'm helping. If he fixes this after a day of you being shirtless around the house then I was wrong and I'll lower ten percent of your debt."

Zoro had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
